


Don't You Go

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald), nintendogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Chasing Dreams At Night (Band), Falling in Reverse, Issues (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), PVRIS (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Sex, Concerts, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangles at Warped are no fun, especially when the other person finds out.</p><p>Mari and I own ourselves and Chasing Dreams at Night. Nikko owns herself, and the bands own themselves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one of twenty five

Today was going to be the start of something amazing. Today was the first day of Warped Tour, and Chasing Dreams at Night were ready to own it as being part of one of the headlining acts on tour. It was their first year being part of Warped, so they wanted to make sure their first show is one of their best shows.

This year consisted of a lot of really good bands. There was Of Mice and Men, 5 Seconds of Summer, PVRIS, We Are the In Crowd, Falling in Reverse, Our Last Night, The Maine, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, Issues, All Time Low, Never Shout Never, The Ready Set, Black Veil Brides, and a bunch more. Chasing Dreams at Night were so excited to be touring with all them, for they have been the bands they’ve spent their days listening and looking up to. What could be better? Nothing.

Right now, they were all getting off the bus and taking their first step into the venue. The day was slightly hot, but still a bit windy so they didn’t mind.

“So,” Jamie, their manager, started off. “I’m thinking two of you guys might do a Hot Minute later for Hot Topic, and the rest might do an interview with Kerrang! and then later on after the day is over, you all might do an interview with Bryan Stars since he was wondering if we were up for one today. Also, we’re doing a signing at 1:30 and–”

“Woah, chill out,” interrupted Tyler. “We get it, we’re all really busy with shit today.”

“Yeah, how about Mari and Richy go do the thing for Hot Topic since we’ve all done it but them, and we all chill out with the guys for Kerrang! and then we can help set up our tent,” said Hunter. The rest nodded in agreement, smiling at the idea.

“Okay, okay. Well the Hot Minute is set near our merch tent, so we’ll all head there and the interviewer for Kerrang agreed to meet up there and head back to the bus. Sound good?”

“Yup.”

\--

“Hey Evan!” shouted Dustin, knocking over a few boxes. Dustin has always been clumsy and loud, something CDAN’s merch boy, Evan, wasn’t.

“Hi,” he said, picking up the boxes. Dustin jumped on his back, making Evan drop them. “Get off me, Dustin!”

“Never!” he was laughing, until Evan stood up properly, causing Dustin to fall off of him. “Ow, dick.”

“Soo, what are you all up to?”

“We’re just hanging out here, Richy and Mari went to do a quick Hot Minute,” Nikko answered, as the other boys were goofing off. “Do you need help?”

After while, Richy and Mariela came back, helping them out. Once the work was done, they just hung out until Jamie mentioned that all the bands were going to meet up near the arena to eat breakfast. So they all walked there, making jokes and getting all excited because this would be the first time all of the bands would be together and hanging out together in one big area.

Large tents were set up with long tables and a bunch of chairs. It looks like all of the bands were already enjoying their breakfast and chatting among themselves. They grabbed their food and made their way to a table, which was right next to the lads of Of Mice and Men. As they were eating, they noticed the tattooed men staring at them.

“Is there something wrong?” Hunter asked, giving them a questionable stare.

“No, we just noticed she was wearing a Of Mice and Men tank top and then we realized you must be Chasing Dreams at Night,” Tino said, giving them a friendly smile to assure them that they didn’t mean any harm.

“So we’re guessing you must be a fan,” Phil chimed in.

“Nah, I’m just wearing this for fun,” Mariela joked, then taking a drink of her orange juice.

Alan and Aaron joined in, instantly making conversation with the rest of the band. Austin was silent, watching Mariela as creepy as it may sound. After awhile, the two started talking as if they were friends for years. Richy and Nikko thought it was cute since Mari used to have a huge crush on Austin before the band went big but then she got over it. It was like old feelings were crawling back because everything was so natural between them.

“Still ship it?” Nikko whispered in Richy’s ear.

“Totally.” He was nodding, the two laughing.

All the sudden, Jacky and Ronnie walked up right near Richy. Ronnie tapped his shoulder roughly, causing all of them to stop their conversation and divert their attention to them.

“Hey you, are you the little bitch picking up a fight with Ronnie?” Jacky asked.

Richy swallowed his food, suddenly getting annoyed. “From what, a year ago? Yeah, why?”

“You have some nerve showing yourself here. You and your wannabee band.”

“Yo, yo, yo,” Mari said. “World peace, please.” The two only ignored her and the rest of the lads laughs at her trying to break up this possible fight, but there was no use.

“Look, I know you’re probably so pissed off that ya soaked yourself but honestly, I’m over what happened a year ago. And, hey, I figured y’all did too but I guess not. So can you please leave us alone to enjoy our breakfast and the rest of this day, and hopefully everything works out between us.”

“As easy as that sounds, that’s a no.”

Jacky pushed Richy out of his seat, beginning to get down to get ready to beat him. Quickly, Dustin did what he did best; he stepped on top on the table and jumped on Jacky’s back. He pulled his hair, grabbing a random pancake and slapped it on the side of his face. Ronnie went to grab Dustin, but then Hunter poured syrup all over his hair.

“Food fight, bitches!” Tyler yelled, spitting milk on Jacky’s face as Nikko and Mari helped Dustin and Richy get up from the floor. Dustin ran back and threw his eggs at the two males. A few punches were thrown, but it was nothing really serious. Except the fact that they were all messy and sticky.

Jamie and Kevin Lyman ran over to them, breaking the boys up.

“Boys, what are you doing?” Jamie asked, practically shouting in a mixture of fear and anger.

Hunter stepped away from the puddle of syrup near him. “Ronnie and Jacky tried to start a fight with Richy over something that happened a year ago.”

“Yeah, we’re just defending our best bro,” Dustin said.

“Well fighting on the first day isn’t the way to do it,” Kevin said, obviously annoyed. “Listen, I’m letting you guys off with a warning since you are the headlining band and it’s the first day. But no more funny business, okay?”

“Okay,” they all said.

“Okay, well let’s just clean this mess up before it’s time to open up the gates.”

They looked everyone, noticing the judgmental stares and slight whispers. They bet they were wondering why were they here, why start a fight on the first day, how they even got here, and talking about how foolished they looked in front of everyone.

Way to make a first impression.


	2. two of twenty five

As the four band members involved in that food fight walked backed to their bus, they started to hear voices coming from the side of their bus. Being the nosey guy he is, Tyler peejed around the corner to find Kellin Quinn talking to Vic Fuentes.

Kellin and Richy have been having an "On again, off again" kind of thing, and they were so on. Instead of telling Richy he was around the corner, he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I mean, I want us to last this time. Only because I absolutely love him. Ever since she died, I haven't loved anyone as much as I do with Rich. I know that is super cliché of me to say, but... it's true." Kellin admitted, and Tyler's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting to hear that come out of Kellin's mouth, but he had to tell Richy.

That was until he sneezed unexpectedly, and his cover was blown. "Who's there?!" Kellin said as Tyler tried desperately to run to the door of Chasing Dreams at Night's tour bus. Unfortunately, it didn't work so good. Only because he tripped while turning around, and caused him to fall face first on the gravel.

"Wait, you're in Richy's band, right?!" Kellin was obviously freaking out, and Vic helped Tyler to his feet.

"Ha, yeah. But don't worry, your secret is sfe with me!" Tyler smiled, and that seemed to make Kellin calm down a whole lot.

"Thank you, I don't want him knowing yet," Kellin smiled shyly, and Tyler was ready to laugh obnoxiously, but decided not to. He didn't want to be mean today, especially what had happened down at breakfast.

"No problem! Well, I gotta go get cleaned off. I'll see you around?" Tyler asked with a smile on his face, before Kellin smiled and said, "Totally."

With that, Kellin, Vic, and Tyler parted ways. Tyler went back into the bus to get cleaned off from all the food that was on his brand new Panic! At The Disco shirt. That pissed him off when Ronnie got syrup on it, especially since it was on purpose.

"Where have you been?" Richy asked, he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Still on with the towel wrapped around his thin waist. His foreskin still hanging down a bit from where he clearly lost a lot of weight.

Tyler moved closer, and Richy stayed put until Tyler was breathing against his neck. Trailing his tongue around Richy's ear, it had caused Richy to moan a bit before Tyler pulled at his towel.

"Ty..." Richy trailed off, trying to stop himself from moaning. Unfortunately, it didn't work as Tyler pulled it completely off.

"Wow... testosterone really does make that thing big!" Tyler said with wide eyes, quick to embarrass Richy. Who quickly pulled his towel back up, and push Tyler playfully.

"One, it's called a clit. Two, way to kill the mood!" Richy awkwardly laughed and so did Tyler.

"Sorry, I didn't want to kill the mood, I had to. Now if you don't mind I would like to take a shower!" Tyler was quick to change the subject as he pushed Richy out of the small bathroom.

Richy rolled his eyes as he went to go get changed. Running into Nikko and Mari, they were quick to cover their eyes. "Richy!" Mari squealed as she saw Richy's upper half.

"Girl, you act like I still have breasts! I have pecs now," Richy rolled his eyes with a long dramatic sigh before continuing. "Yeah, I know my scars where they cut me don't look that pretty, but they're healing! Plus, I just got the surgery a month and a half ago!"

"You're right, but do they hurt?" Nikko asked as Richy walked past her to the bunk area. Richy scoffed before answering.

"Yeah, whenever I stretch too much. But I'll be fine, I can handle the pain." was all Richy said before slipping an Of Mice and Men t-shirt on.

Slicking his hair back, Richy looked in the mirror. He was deciding if he wanted to shave the stubble on his chin.

Nah, Richy said as he grabbed a pair of boxers, and his shorts. Putting them on, he was quick to put on his short socks, and Adidas shoes.

"Let's go!" Tyler said as he put his sandals on. The whole band thought he was weird, only because he wore sandals to Warped. They warned him he was going to get hurt, but Tyler was too stubborn to listen.  
Walking behind the femce, they caught up with Jamie. Leading them to their table, there was a huge line waiting for them. At first, Richy had to fake like he was okay. But in reality, he was in pain; he could never tell anyone about it because he'd be taken to the nearest hospital. He didn't want to miss a show, Chasing Dreams at Night needed him and he wasn't going to disappoint the fans.

"Hey everyone!" Tyler yelled, and the line screamed in excitement.

Richy sat in between Nikko, and Tyler; it was Jamie's orders, and whatever he said went. Unless Tyler had something to say about it. He was the troublemaker of the band, and Richy was the essential "Good boy" of the band. Even though secretly, Richy didn't like listening to Jamie.

"Okay, no pictures! Put your phones away!" Jamie yelled, obviously annoyed by the screaming hormonal teens. He didn't want this to happen, but he had no say in the matter.

A girl walked up to Nikko, since she was at the end of the table.

"Hey, how are you?" Nikko smiled, and the girl started crying. Nikko wanted to hug her, but they weren't allowed to.

"Aw, sweetie... don't cry!" Nikko smiled as she held out her hand. The girl held her hand for a couple seconds before Nikko pulled away to sign her poster.

After a few fans, a really buff looking guy skipped Nikko, and went straight to Richy.

"Hey tranny!" the guy said in n an angry voice, and Richy's head shot up in anger.

"Excuse me?" Richy snapped, and the guy started laughing.

"You and your faggot band are going to hell!" the guy laughed, and Richy had had enough of this dick.

"How about you say it to my face?" Richy stood up, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the line. A girl started screaming in joy when she caught it.

"How about you get the fuck away y before I open a can of whoop ass? Just kidding! You're not worth my time... security!" Richy yelled, and two body guards came rushing to his side.

"Come on, buddy. You're coming with us!"

"All of you faggots are going to burn in hell!" he screamed as the body guards dragged him away like he was nothing.

Hoping back over the table, Richy smiled before sitting back down.

♤♡♢♧

"And that's all of the fans!" Tyler smiled as they got up.

"Now, it's time for our stage time!" Nikko smiled before walking to the trash to throw the sharpie that died earlier away.

"This has to be the best show! And Michigan's!" Tyler smiled before Richy said something.

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
